


VENGANZA

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Archie - Freeform, Bad Dirty Talk, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Erections, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Feeding, Hot, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, KJ - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Wearing Underwear, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Oral History, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Size, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Oral Sex, Sexy, Spit Kink, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, cumming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAKJ había sido un chico ejemplar durante la gran mayoría de su vida, pero ya con 24 años las cosas  han cambiado un poco. A pesar de que sus padres pasan por un proceso de divorcio- amor, el se las arregla para ir de fiesta en fiesta, follando chicas, fumando marihuana.La infidelidad fue cometida por su padre con una chica, pero KJ sabe que es no fue lo que pasó. Su padre le fue infiel a su madre con un chico y aquello entablará una venganza luego de un castigo propinado pro el mayor por llegar tarde a casa.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

KJ había sido un chico ejemplar durante la gran mayoría de su vida, pero ya con 24 años las cosas han cambiado un poco. A pesar de que sus padres pasan por un proceso de divorcio- amor, el se las arregla para ir de fiesta en fiesta, follando chicas, fumando marihuana.

La infidelidad fue cometida por su padre con una chica, pero Kj sabe que es no fue lo que pasó. Su padre le fue infiel a su madre con un chico y aquello entablará una venganza luego de un castigo propinado pro el mayor por llegar tarde a casa.

La puta fiesta se estaba amuermando. Habían pasado ya mas de 5 horas que había empezado la fiesta y la música iba cada vez más fuerte y sexual, o quizá era toda una idea de un chico que luego de varios porros, besos, cerveza, comenzaba a sentir los estragos de una caída en la casa de alguien desconocido. El olor a humo y a sudor en la estrecha habitación parecía erotizar a más de uno que con furor tomaban a una chica por el trasero y restregaba su entrepierna contra ellas. Y ellas, encantadísimas si hasta se les paraban los pezones debajo de la fina ropa.

Desde que volví del baño de la casa de mi colega donde Jessica me hizo una buena mamada, de esas que incluyen lamida de huevos, chupada de la cabeza y con comida de leche incluida, la gente se había ido marchando y ahora estaban todos en grupitos y hablando, fumando canutos y enrollándose entre ellos. A ese punto olía más a marihuana que a sudor. Había un dejo de coca cola en el ambiente y también como de fósforos. Sonreí y pedí uno al anfitrión y el amablemente me lo cedió no sin antes acariciarme la mejilla y decirme que no me pasara de la raya con la marihuana. Supongo que él sabía que eso podría causarme problemas.  
  



	2. Polla empalmada

Me líe uno y me lo encendí para fumármelo antes de irme con Jessica sentado en las piernas y comiéndome la oreja, lo cual era algo incómodo pero me provocaba una cosquilles que me hacia parar la verga dentro del jean. Se le había quedado un pegote de semen a la muy zorra en la mejilla y se lo tuve que dar con los dedos, para que no se quedara con hambre. Porque claro, según yo ella tenía hambre y a pesar de que jura que le gusto, podía oler el olor a verga de algún otro chico en su aliento, y eso, solo me hacía sentir más caliente.  
No sentía celos.

Cuando me lo acabé me fui de allí sin despedirme y cogí camino para mi casa, andando dando tumbos con el pedo que llevaba. Las calles estaban frías y había cierta humedad en la brisa y en las aceras de las calles, que hasta esa hora estaban vacías. Me peine el cabello pelirrojo y me pase la mano por la cara mientras trataba de no tropezarme. Estaba bien, según yo. Osea… podía caminar tambaleándome un poco, pero vamos, que todos hemos sentido lo mismo luego de varias cervezas y porros.  
Debían ser las 05:00 así que mis padres iban a estar dormidos o con suerte follando para que no me oyeran llegar. Pero al girar la llave y dar un portazo por lo malo que iba me los encontré allí a los dos esperándome:

-¿Tú has visto como vienes KJ? ¿Te parece normal venir dando tumbos, dando portazos y drogado hasta las cejas?- me dijo mi padre ni bien al cerrar la puerta. Estaba con sus pijamas y con cara de mal sueño, de esas que se tienen luego de haber tenido una mala noche y su mala noche había sido yo.

-No me jodas viejo, que solo me he tomado tres o cuatro cervezas… No estoy de ánimo ahora, ya hablaremos luego cuando despierte, quiero dormir…

-¡Y una mierda! ¡A mí no me tomes por tonto, pendejo de mierda! Vete a dormir y ya mañana hablaremos… y créeme, no será nada bonito el castigo que te vamos a dar

-Hijo puta… - Me fui diciendo por lo bajo. Qué se había creído ese cabrón. No puedo divertirme con mis amigos o qué. Si solo me he fumado unos cuantos petardos. Yo antes no era así, siempre había sido un niño modelo, de sobresalientes y notables, familiar y alegre… Pero desde que mis padres se separaron todo cambió. Ellos estaban muy ocupados puteándose, yo iba de una casa a otra, oyendo a cada uno poniendo verde al otro y así hasta un puto año que tardaron en reconciliarse.   
El motivo fue que mi padre le puso los cuernos a mi madre con una niñata, una zorra que nos había destrozado la vida a todos. Me quedé en bolas y me tiré en la cama, y como me daba vueltas todo cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en las tetas de Jessica, y en la mamada que me había hecho. Qué tetas tiene joder, la próxima vez me correré en su canalillo y le prohibiré que se limpie. Mordí mis labios al recordar aquello y aun sentía los labios de ella besándome y luego sus labios succionando mi glande mientras me miraba. Recordé como me puse de puntillas mientras me corría en su boca y eso adoró ella.  
Y así empalmado y con la polla en la mano me quedé dormido.


	3. Sospechas y verdades

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el nabo más duro y mojado, y como era costumbre empecé a pelármelo para bajarlo de alguna manera. El olor de mi polla me excitaba un poco, así que respiraba fuertemente pro la nariz mientras me acariciaba el pene pensando en todo. Medio dormido y dándole a la zambomba, me interrumpió mi padre entrando de golpe a la habitación gritando que me levantara y abriendo las persianas. La habitación apestaba a mí. Yo ni me molesté en taparme, mi polla se quedó tiesa y húmeda y brillante en mi propio pre semen, mirando al techo mientras le ponía mala cara a mi viejo. Pero el hombre se había quedado mirando fijamente mi rabo por unos segundos y en seguida se giró para salir del cuarto gritando que teníamos que hablar. Había visto esa mirada antes que había hecho a ciertas partes de mi cuerpo; cuando yo podaba el césped como castigo bajo el intenso sol y el veía mi cuerpo sudoroso y brillante y la forma en la que yo escupía al piso, a veces miraba como parte de la raja de mi culo se asomaba en el borde de mis jeans cuando me agachaba para reparar mi moto.  
Jodido pervertido.  
Eran las 16:00, había dormido un montón y eso sumado a la puta resaca hacía que lo último que quisiera fuera que mi padre me rallara la cabeza. Llegué al salón en slips blancos que había usado desde la última noche y que había cargado durante la sudorosa fiesta y junto con mi excitación, con la polla morcillona pero más relajada mirando hacia un lado y con la punta de mi glande mojando la tela.

-¿Qué clase de manera es esa de ir por casa KJ?

-La que me sale de los huevos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Nunca has visto a otro hombre desnudo? Tenemos lo mismo, además no te hagas, hasta los 12 años me paseaba desnudo por la casa. Soy el mismo, pero con cosas más grandes, un olor más fuerte y pelos… Vamos que tú pasaste por lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? No te hagas el tonto, ni me desvíes el tema… Anoche viniste mucho más tarde de la hora que te dijimos, vienes hasta el culo de vete tú a saber qué y encima contestándonos a tu madre y a mí que llevábamos toda la noche despiertos por ti preocupados de que algo malo te haya pasado. ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa a ti KJ?! ¿Es que nos quieres matar a disgustos? Ya no sabemos que hacer contigo. ¡Tú antes no eras así!

-¡No me tires de la lengua y déjame en paz viejo! Ya me has echado la charla, ya sabes que los chicos cambiamos, no podemos seguir caminando a gatas y comiendo golosinas… Todo madura y todo crece- le dice el agarrándose la entrepierna por encima del slip -y ahora me voy a mear.

-De ahí no te muevas niñato. ¿Qué clase de respeto es ese?

-¿Respeto? ¿RESPETOOO? ¡A mi no me hables de respeto viejo! ¡¡Todo esto, lo mal que estamos ahora, es porque tú no supiste dejar la polla quietecita!!

-¿PERO QUÉ DICES? ¿Tú qué me tienes que decir de que estuviera con otro o no? A ti eso ni te va ni…

-¿Cómo?

-Con otra.

-Has dicho con otro. ¡Has dicho con otro maricón! ¡¡O sea que encima de cabrón eres un maricón de mierda!! Y por eso estamos así, por tus putos calentones de tonto. Por tu culpa mi madre ha pasado deprimida y con eso mis sospechas son reales, siempre he notado algo raro en vos, marica. Mi padre es un marica y has jodido a la familia y pobre de mi madre.


	4. Te propongo algo

Ahí ya me pasé. Mi padre dio un paso largo y lo siguiente fue una bofetada que me resonó en los oídos durante un buen rato. Sin hablar ni derramar una lágrima me fui a mi cuarto, me tiré en la cama. Pero ahí si me puse a llorar, eso sí, sin hacer ruido para no dar el gusto a mi padre. Le quería enserio pero la situación me había puesto mal. El matrimonio de mis padres, con los que había compartido 24 años, se estaba cayendo en pedazos y no era más que culpa de mi padre por andar de caliente con una chica, que ahora solo era un chico. Maldije un poco y me lamente por mi madre, una mujer buena que a la final solo le preocupara que yo me acostara con la barriga llena y con una manta calientita. Mi padre por otro lado, solo se había preocupado por poner la comida y por obligarme a hacer mil tareas ya comentar lo vago que soy y lo mucho que he cambiado.

Ahora entendía la propia frustración de mi padre por esconder su terrible secreto y mantenerlo bajo suelo. Mi padre solo había dicho que había sido infiel con una chica joven, con que eso había sido, por eso mi madre lo pasó tan mal, por eso aquellos insultos y tanto odio. Ese maricón me había jodido la vida y tenía que vengarme, se arrepentiría de haberme dado una bofetada. Después de todo lo que había hecho se cree con derecho a dar lecciones. No. Yo le daría una buena lección.

A la hora de la cena aún estaba en la misma posición sobre la cama, con el odio acumulándose en mi cabeza haciendo que me doliera. Unos golpecitos suaves sonaron en la puerta y mi padre preguntó si podía pasar al otro lado. Yo no contesté y el debió pensar que podía pasar porque así lo hizo. Venía en calzoncillos, con cara de cordero degollado y se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Puso una mano en mi espalda y habló:

─No tendría que haberte pegado KJ. Venía a pedirte disculpas.

El muy maricón se estaba bajando los pantalones en toda regla.

─Sé que lo tuviste que pasar mal por mi. Siento mucho haberos hecho sufrir así a ti y a tu madre, nunca podré perdonármelo, y te mereces saber lo que pasó. Ahora sabes que estuve con un hombre y no con una mujer, pero te aseguro que no significó nada y que ustedes son familia y con quienes quiero estar. Pero KJ, tu madre no sabe nada y tienes que guardar el secreto. Ella piensa que estuve con una niñata que fue lo que le dije. No puede saberlo prométemelo.

La cosa prometía. Yo asentí con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

─Gracias hijo. Te propongo algo. Tú madre se ha ido esta tarde con las amigas y volverá tarde. ¿Pedimos unas pizzas y nos tomamos unas cervezas para fumar la pipa de la paz? Podemos poner una peli de acción o algo así, ¿qué me dices? Nos cogemos un tiempo para hombres y pasamos bien─ me dijo acariciando mi espalda para luego hacerme cosquillas en los costados y luego en mis axilas calientes y velludas.

Entonces lo miré y lo pensé mejor. Le sonreí y dije:

─¡Bueno, a eso sí me apunto!– y hasta se me puso un poco dura la polla por saber que mi padre era un maricón.


	5. ¡Ey KJ! ¡Qué haces que te empalmas!

Mi padre llamó por teléfono y pidió dos familiares para ponernos morados a comida, y ya abrió las dos primeras cervezas. Nos las bebimos en casi dos tragos y después de llevar sin comer todo el día ya estaba subiéndose el alcohol a la cabeza. Fuimos a por más y cuando trajeron las pizzas ya llevábamos tres cervezas cada uno y recibimos al tío en calzoncillos y sin poder contar bien los billetes. Empezamos a comer y pusimos una peli para distraernos, mientras, los viajes a la cocina a por cervezas eran casi constantes. Al acabar la peli, con ocho cervezas cada uno, estábamos entre contentos y adormilados, y a mi padre le dio por ponerse sentimental.

─¡Ay hijo! Menos mal que me has entendido. Te quiero tanto que no puedo estar mal contigo. Vamos a intentar llevarnos bien a partir de ahora ¿vale?

─Claro que sí papá, nos vamos a llevar bien─ le dije sonriendo y con mi rabo dando respingos en los slips que aún no me quitaba. Había pasado caliente desde hace varias horas y mi pene estaba dura y yo solo sonreía por el alcohol en mi cabeza.

─¡Ey KJ! ¡Qué haces que te empalmas!─ mi padre me miraba la polla fijamente y se descojonaba.

─Oye papá, tú cuando has entrado esta tarde en mi cuarto ¿te me has quedado mirando la verga? También recuerdo que te quedabas viéndome como yo podaba el césped y mi culo. Te gustaba verme escupir… hasta te quedabas viendo como me cepillabas los dientes…

─¡KJ sí! No me lo esperaba la verdad. Si te he visto, pero solo como mi hijo, nada más. Ese es un vínculo único y allí se queda

─Te ha gustado, ¿no maricón?- le dije mirándole y acercando mi mano a mi boca y escupiendo dos veces en la mitad de mi mano –Come- le ordene serio y con una cara de diablo

─¿Pero qué dices? A mí no me hablas tú así niñato que…

─Te he dicho que comas… No hagas que se me escape tu secreto  
Mi padre emputadisimo y con miedo se agacho a mi mano y succiono un poco y lego sentí su lengua lamiendo y probando mi saliva de mi mano. Le estaba alimentando con mi escupitajo y mi padre parecía disfrutar eso, o bueno, el no, yo sí.

Entonces me levanté de un salto mientras me bajaba a la vez los slips y mi polla de 19 centímetros le daba a mi padre en una mejilla. Lo cogí de la cabeza y se la enchufé en la boca sin que se lo esperara. Pero mi padre me daba golpes y tiraba de mí para sacarla y entonces lo cogí fuerte del pelo.

─¡Mira maricón, me vas a comer la polla ahora mismo si no quieres que le diga a mamá tu secretito! Métetela en la boca despacito y chupa como si fuera aquel niñatillo que te follabas ¿vale? Y cuidadito con los dientes.


	6. ¡CÓMETELO CABRÓN!

No sé si por el alcohol, o porque de verdad se acojonó con la amenaza, mi padre se puso a chuparme el rabo como un experto, mejor aún que Jessica lo hizo el día anterior, y mientras yo lo agarraba de la cabeza y le follaba bien la puta boca. Cuando me dio por mirar, estaba tan tieso que la polla se le salía por arriba de los calzoncillos.

─¡Joder papá, qué verga tienes! Eres un mariconazo bueno.

Mi padre quería protestar pero no le dejé. Estaba bombeándole tan fuerte que casi se ahogaba. Entonces me di cuenta de la situación, follándole la boca a mi padre, abusando de él, chantajeándolo y vengándome, y me puse tan cachondo que empecé a meterla y sacarla de la boca de mi padre tan fuerte que me corrí como un burro en su boca.  
En ese momento se iba apartar pero le cogí bien de la nuca y le tapé la nariz, para que se lo tragara y no dejara ni gota. Entonces vi cómo le chorreaba mi leche por las comisuras y como empezaba a toser y le saqué la polla brillante y aun empalmada.

─¡Uff viejo, como la chupas cabrón!

─¡¡Eres un hijo de la gran puta!!─ decía entre toses.

─Venga venga, no finjas que te ha encantado. Y bájate los pantalones que quiero te corras y te lo comas.

─¡Qué dices! No pienso…

─¡QUE TE LA PELES IMBÉCIL! O llamo a mamá ahora mismo.

Mi padre se quedó mirándome y entonces comprendió que le convenía hacerme caso. Se sentó en el sofá y se bajó el slip un poco para agarrarse la polla que aun la tenía tiesa y rezumando precum. Me miró y empezó a tocarsela arriba y abajo rápidamente mientras resoplaba. Yo al verlo me puse cachondo otra vez y empecé a pajearme también, ya que no se me había bajado el rabo en ningún momento. Mi padre empezó a gemir fuerte y a darse aún más fuerte y yo vi lo que venía.

─¡CÓMETELO CABRÓN!

Entonces mi padre se empezó a correr lenta pero abundantemente sobre su mano. Los chorros caían como en cascada en una lefada espesa y blanca que le llenaron la palma y le volvían los ojos para atrás. Cuando acabó me miró y vio mi cara de amenaza, lo que hizo que comenzara a lamerse la palma y a beber como si de agua fresca se tratara. El muy cabrón se tragó hasta la última gota de su leche y yo ya no pude más. Me acerque de un salto y comencé a correrme encima suya mientras el solo ponía una mano delante e intentaba pararlo. Cuando acabé, cogí mi polla y la limpié en su rodilla, tomé mis slips y le dije:

─Tenías razón viejo, a partir de ahora nos vamos a llevar muy bien ─ dije antes de escupirlo en la cara y en el cabello ─Y a gradece que se me han ido las ganas de mear… pero cuando regresen te quiero sediento y de rodillas pidiéndome que calme tu sed.

FIN


End file.
